There Goes my Life
by Serenity Locke
Summary: Ryou and Joey have been abused, and in the process of healing them, Bakura falls in love.


There Goes My Life...  
  
Pairings: Ryou x Bakura  
  
As Ryou walked down the streets of Domino, He stopped and looked at every sign he saw standing in his way. He slouched and found a can rolling on the floor, being pushed by the wind. He took the can and started to kick it down the gutters. He sighed and noticed drops of rain pouring down. He took out his journal and pen and started to write songs about the rain. He kept writing and walking and didn't see anything in his way.  
  
He had seen a southern man with a haggard attitude near a gasoline station. He saw him holding a can of beer and drinking it. The man had crumbled it up and threw it down the sewers. It had been a foggy day and rainy night and Ryou thought his day couldn't get any worse. He looked down at the sewers and thought that, why do people have to be so inconsiderate?  
  
He noticed the can had blown away from the wind as he continued to look down at his journal. He kept walking, the sounds of the roadways still running through his head. The man had saw him and grinned. The man started to walk behind Ryou. He reached another man's car and had taken the keys from him.  
  
The name of that man was...Joey. The haggard grabbed Joey by the neck and threatened him to give up his car keys. Joey threw the keys at him, and as the haggard let him go, He threw him causing Joey to land on the floor. The man grabbed the keys and went for His car. He started the car and drove rapidly against Ryou.  
  
The rain was so hard; Ryou couldn't hear anything but the sound of the rain shattering against the road. The man got closer to him, and even closer. Ryou was at high risk and didn't know what happened. He wasn't sure about anything. He wrote a story about a man whose life was all messed up and wrong. Ryou imagined that that man was him. Ryou had no idea that was really him. He was about to take his last breathe of life...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Another crime had been committed somewhere near the highway. Mai and Yami were on the case. They had let the officers handle the rest of the job that they had started. They walked up the stairs and went into the subway. About half an hour later they arrived at where Ryou was once standing.  
  
They then just noticed that there had been another crime committed in their town again. Mai had run to scene to investigate the crime. Yami picked up with a bag what seemed to be a diary and a pencil. The diary seemed to be the 5th page there, and written on it was the date of August 12, 1999. He read the page about his day and remembered that Yami had been there that same day. The question Yami had asked himself three years ago, had finally hit him again. His answer was in front of his eyes. He was astonished about this beatable strategy.  
  
Yami could rule with this sheet of paper; but he thought it was too harsh on his best friend. He decided to leave the paper and go care for his friend. His heart couldn't stand it any more. He had to take it. He took the book and ran to the copy store. He made a quick copy of the wrong page. He didn't notice he had flipped the paper sideways and turned it upside down. He returned the book to Mai as she flipped through the pages and noticed a paper fell out-Yami's copy sheet. Yami quickly picked up the sheet and hid it behind his back. If Mai saw it, he could have gotten into the biggest trouble ever.  
  
"What was that?" Mai asked Yami with curious looks. Yami bit his lip and sat down. "What was what?"  
  
"There was a paper that fell out. Was I hallucinating?"  
  
"Yeah, I bet you were"  
  
"Alright, back to work Yugi," Mai said as she left into her car and started it again. Yami stared at her car and went to the other side. They had taken the sub in order to get Mai's car back from the man who was borrowing it. As soon as Yami got handling around the back door, he saw a bucket of red paint with a brush in it and something that says "Your Domino Stinks!" on it. Mai gasped and was in total shock. She turned around and let down her sunglasses.  
  
"What is all this non-sense about?!"  
  
"Hmm...?" Yami said, his hands in his pockets staring over at her.  
  
"I have just bought this car last week! Wait, isn't this the same thing that happened to..." Mai stopped quickly as she glanced over at the police.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. Did you happen to know a Mr. Joey Wheeler?" The police said holding up a picture.  
  
"Uh...Yes, why do you ask?" Yami looked at Mai's car and sighed in his head. So that's why she was screaming...  
  
"Someone had stolen his car and left he dragged on the streets. Are you related to him by any change?"  
  
"What?! Yes, he's a friend of mine!" "Where's Joey anyway?" Yami recalled as they both glanced over at him.  
  
"He's..."  
  
"He's what?"  
  
"He's been abused by a man named Bakura Ryou?"  
  
"Really?" Isis stepped in. He was beautiful. She was wearing tight light- blue jeans and a long-Egyptian sleeve shirt. She also had some light lip gloss on to make her lips rosier.  
  
"Yes Mrs...." He continued. Isis giggled.  
  
"I'm single...," She added. She blushed and gave her his number walking away.  
  
"But...I heard Ryou got killed by a car this morning. Um, right?"  
  
"Mai, this isn't good!"  
  
"I know, we should go to the police station, by car's been grafititized!"  
  
"Well, that's terrific. Let's all head back. Isis?"  
  
"No thanks guys...I have two Kaibas to take car of," she stated. Mai was confused. Hadn't she told that guy she was single? Oh...she hates him, right...good girl.  
  
"Alright then, Bye."  
  
"JA Ne everyone," she said as she walked away. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She kept walking, her hips swaying side-to-side as she accidentally tripped from her high-heels. A strange but yet familiar man passed by her, asking for her hand as she took it in surprise.  
  
"Hello Tristan," She said smiling. He smiled back.  
  
"Hey Isis, guess what?"  
  
"What..?"  
  
"Me and Miho are getting married next week, would you like to be invited?" he added. Isis just stood there with a blank expression on her face. She then smiled and jumped.  
  
"Of course!!" she expressed. "I'd Love to!!"  
  
"Great, then I'll see you in four days," he said as he handed her an invitation. This seemed like a great day for her, but, still bad. I mean, Yami and Mai were going to take care of what happened to Joey and Ryou. Right? This better be good... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes, Mai."  
  
"This is really confusing. First they say Joey got abused by Ryou. Then Ryou killed himself. I mean, what is this?!" she hesitated. Yami tried to calm her down.  
  
"It does ok...let's just look forward to Tristan's wedding. I'm sure it will be a blast. In the meantime, let's visit Joey in the hospital, shall we?"  
  
"Ok, sure...," she replied as they walked hand-in-hand down the road. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiya once again! Here we are with one of my fav. New stories. A Ryou x Bakura funny fic!! I hope you guys review!  
  
Answers to Embracing Light and Darkness:  
  
Uoyr's lover: Thank you so much!! But I really don't think I'm a very good author, I just write what pops into my head. Do you have a member's account? I want to read Ur stories!! Btw, this story is for you pal, I hope you like it!!  
  
Koume: Thank you so much for putting my story on your favorite's list! I'll try to read your stories and review for them too. Have a good day!!  
  
Silverwing: you know what? Your right...but I don't care!! I've read your story before and I loved it. I think I should review for it^^ Thanks so much! 


End file.
